


fireworks, a moment alone (together)

by whisperedmemories



Series: Summer Gladnis Week [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Festival, Fireworks, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedmemories/pseuds/whisperedmemories
Summary: Written for Day 7 of Summer Gladnis Week: "Summer Festival; Fireworks / Hectic."Ignis needs a breather from the hectic summer festival. Gladio hopes he can help.





	fireworks, a moment alone (together)

“I thought I’d find you up here.”

Ignis turned to see Gladiolus peeking out from the open window. He pulled it high enough to step out, coming to sit beside Ignis and handed him a glass of water, which he took gratefully. 

“How did you know where I’d be?” Ignis asked. 

Gladio gave him a lop-sided grin. “Noct hides on the rooftops when he’s trying to skip out on training. I know he had to have learned it from someone. You never struck me as the type to hide away during a big event like this, though. Something wrong?” 

He watched Ignis intently as the advisor sighed, his fingers fidgeting at the hem of his sleeve. “No,” Ignis said at last. “Nothing in particular. It’s just sometimes I need a break. Everything happens at once, so many ambassadors and small talk. I know I’m good at it; I’ve trained my whole life for these kinds of events. Though, sometimes I just want a quick breather. Nothing terribly long, I’ll return in a moment, but…” he trailed off.

Gladio hung his legs over the ledge. “Do you need me to leave you to it?” He asked. 

Ignis shook his head. “The weather is nice today,” he said. 

Gladio knew he was changing the subject, but he didn’t really have more to say about Ignis stealing away from the party for a few moments; after all, he was pretty much doing the same. 

It was a whole big event, with people from all over the different kingdoms, come to taste Lucis’ fine cuisine, mingle, play music, and watch the grand fireworks at the end of it all. It was a spectacle and everything, and one Gladio enjoyed most years, but there was also something to be said about having a moment alone, away from everything. Up on the roof where he and Ignis were sitting gave him a little more perspective. Sure, the music was still playing, and the people were still mingling, but it was quieter. Less jarring.

“I bet we’d have a great view of the fireworks from up here,” Gladio replied. He reached one of his arms over to draw Ignis closer. “What do you say we check out the festival a little more and then come back up here when it’s time for the finale?”

The song ended. Another one began. 

“I think I could manage that,” Ignis replied. “Though if that one fine gentleman from Lestallum asks one more time whether I believe there is an adamantoise that lies in slumber under Longwythe Peak, I’ll resign.”

Gladio laughed. “You say that now, but I know you’ll actually have a full-length discussion if he does ask again.”

Ignis sighed. “It’s all part of the job, unfortunately. Though I fail to see how the adamantoise has anything to do with being Noct’s advisor.”

“You never know.” Gladio got to his feet, offering Ignis a hand. “So. Festival?”

Ignis took it, his hand cool in Gladio’s warm one. 

***

They took turns pointing out vendors they were interested in checking out. There were various games and prizes to be won, but they were more interested in tasting the food and meeting the people. 

Off to the right, Gladio spotted one man dressed in an extravagant yellow bird costume. He stood behind his table, stuffed chocobos of varying sizes available as prizes— along with hats, shirts, mugs, and nearly everything else Gladio could imagine. 

He tapped Ignis’ shoulder to point it out, earning an interested look from the advisor. “I believe I heard Prompto telling Noct about chocobos over dinner last week,” Ignis said. “They’re his favorite, apparently. I’d like to try to win him something, as a bit of thanks for enjoying the meal I made that day.”

Gladio nodded. “Sure. If you don’t win, I’ll give it a go.”

Ignis smiled at him. “Oh, I’ll win,” he assured him. “Just watch.”

As Gladio stood back, Ignis approached the table, exchanged a few words with the young man dressed as a chocobo, and proceeded to hit the moving targets not just once, but with _every single throw_. 

He returned to Gladio, the corners of his mouth upturned and a stuffed chocobo chick tucked under his arm. “Do you still want to try it?” He asked. “Though I don’t know how you intend to beat a perfect score.”

“Oh, you’re on,” Gladio shot back. He _didn’t_ actually know how he’d best Ignis’ score, but he had to try. He wasn’t about to go down without trying to prove himself in a little friendly competition. He leaned against the counter and took the darts that the man gave him. 

He aimed, keeping an eye on the targets as he tossed his first dart. It stuck in the target, but just barely— it stuck a little too far to the right. He missed the next two and then managed to hit the targets with the last couple throws. 

He still technically won, he told himself, as he took the chocobo hat and put it on Ignis’ head. Even if he didn’t hit all the targets. Besides, Ignis fought with daggers. Daggers he could throw. With incredible accuracy. But Gladio fought with a greatsword. That was different. 

Gladio was still justifying it to himself when Ignis wheeled around and handed him a dumpling on a stick. “Try this one,” he said.

Taking the stick, Gladio bit into the dumpling. “It’s delicious,” he answered, taking another bite. “I’d be willing to help you eat it if you made some.”

Ignis nodded. “You’re in luck. I daresay I could recreate this.” He took a couple more of the dumpling skewers. 

They moseyed down the streets for a while until Gladio heard the pop of the first firework. He gestured to Ignis. “Wanna return to the roof? It’ll be quieter up there, and the view will be a hell of a lot better.”

“I would,” Ignis agreed. He leaned closer to Gladio, pulling him in for a kiss when they heard the unmistakable voice of Prompto.

“Iggy! Gladio!” He exclaimed. “Fancy meeting you here!” 

“Not really,” Ignis replied. He pulled away from Gladio. “This is a festival, after all. Gladiolus and I are required to be in attendance. Where’s Noct?” 

“Oh,” Prompto shifted the box of fries he was holding to his other arm and then pointed to a vendor behind him, where Noctis stood in line. “Just getting some fries too. Don’t worry, I’m keeping an eye on him. And Cor’s here. Apparently. I haven’t actually seen him myself but Noct said he’s lurking. He’s tried to point him out a couple times, but whenever I look, he’s gone. It’s kinda funny, actually.”

Ignis nodded. “Yes, well. I suggest you find a nice seat. The fireworks are about to begin.”

“Yeah! Will do! Thanks man!” Prompto went to bump Ignis’ shoulder, and then seemed to remember who he was talking about, and pulled his hand back, laughing awkwardly. “Anyway. Well.”

Ignis nodded, handing Prompto the stuffed chocobo. “We won this, but I seem to recall you like chocobos more than any of us. I have no use for it, if you’re interested.”

Prompto’s face lit up. “Really?” He took the chocobo gently, as if he was convinced that it was all a joke. “Wow. Thanks!”

“No problem,” Gladio cut in. “But we gotta run. You and Noctis enjoy the fireworks, all right?”

“Will do!” 

Back on the roof, Ignis leaned into Gladio. “I suppose the festival was nice this year after all,” he said. 

Around them, the fireworks crackled, lighting up the sky. Gladio could see them reflecting in Ignis’ eyes as he watched them, transfixed. “Yeah,” Gladio replied, warmly. 

As the fireworks started to reach their finale, Ignis cupped Gladio’s cheek, drawing him into a kiss. “I’m glad you’re here to watch them with me. They aren’t nearly as nice without someone to enjoy them with.”

Gladio kissed him back. “I could say the same thing.” 


End file.
